Naruto:Rise of a legend
by Yangqinzz
Summary: When Kakashi decided to show favouritism and left Naruto alone to train for the Chunin exams, he unknowingly started the process of making Naruto becoming a legend.
1. Start of the Legend

**I do not own anything from Naruto at all.**

" I'm the best there is, the best there was and the best that there will ever be!" Bret "the hitman" Hart

* * *

" Kakashi Sensei, You are late again!" Sakura screeched.

"Sorry about that, I was actually getting the permission slip for you guys to enter the Chunin exams." Kakashi said as shocked looks appeared on both Sasuke and Sakura's face. However, Naruto already knew about it so he was not shocked about at all. Kakashi seems to notice that as well so he decided to ask Naruto.

"Naruto, did you already know about the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I overheard two people in green spandex shouting about it and saying something about being youthful. They even had this sunset Genjutsu at the back." Naruto stated and Kakashi realized whom Naruto was talking about.

"Ah Naruto, it seems that you have the pleasure of meeting Gai and his student Rock Lee. Anyways, I came to tell you that from now on to the start of the exam, I would be training Sasuke. Sakura, I believe that you can become a very good medic so I suggest that you find a medic Nin to help you." Kakashi stated.

"How about me Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Err. All you have to do is to improve your Chakra control and you should be fine." Kakashi stated before leaving with Sasuke. Naruto seemed shocked that Kakashi would show favoritism and only train that duck butt Sasuke. Sakura was shocked as well, at least Kakashi pointed her in the right direction but as for Naruto, Kakashi did not give him any advice before. When Sakura turned around to find Naruto, she realized that he was already gone.

Naruto's POV

"That Son of a Bitch." I thought as I continued to punch a training post. I would have never believed that Kakashi would show favoritism. Suddenly, I felt some force type of force pulling me towards the forest so I decided to follow it. Once I reached the center of the forest, I noticed that there was a cave there. As I approached the cave, the pulling became greater and when he was about to enter the cave, I was knocked out. When I woke up again, I noticed that I was in front of a cage and I came to the conclusion that it was the cage that holds the Kyubi.

"**So my jailer finally comes to visit me.**" The Kyubi stated.

"What do you want Kyubi, I don't have all day you know." I replied.

" **I just want to tell you that the cave is has a barrier made out of spiritual energy and when reacted with Chakra, the back leash will be so strong that it will knock out someone. At the same time, the barrier will fade as well so when you wake up you can enter the cave safely. Oh before I forget, I want to make a deal with you**." The Kyubi said.

" What kind of deal is it?" I asked cautiously.

"**A deal that will help you to become a great ninja. All you have to do is to tear the seal off a little and allow me to experience what you are experiencing.**" The Kyubi replied.

"Ok then. You know Kyubi, you don't seem that bad at all." I said.

"**Of course I was being controlled when I attacked Konoha. I have no idea who did it but all I know is that he had the Sharingan**" Kyubi replied.

"So how am I going to get out my mindscape?" I asked.

" **Well since this is the first time I will help you but in future all you need to do is to think about leaving your mindscape.**" Kyubi replied

Back to reality

I finally came around and went inside the cave. In there I found a few scrolls on the floor.

"**Kit, the scroll you just picked up is a lost form of Taijutsu known as "The style of the eighteen dragon**." The Kyubi said in my mind. I also find the scroll for the "black tornado" Kenjutsu style plus another Taijutsu known as the five poison style where one has to absorb poisons from many poisonous insects and animals.

"**Naruto, you can practice the five poison style as well because of me. Since your spiritual energy is already mixed with mine there will be no danger. I will suggest you use your shadow clone to train for the next few weeks. You will learn everything the shadow clone learns as well**." The Kyubi said as I walked out of the cave.

Third Person POV

Time skip: a day before Chunin exams

While training, Naruto did not cut his hair so it became longer and even messier. He now wore black ANBU shirt, pants and sandals. Naruto was also immune to all types of poison due to mastering the five poison styles. His hand has multiple scars due to practicing that style. He went as far as merging two Taijutsu styles together. Now we find Naruto walking around Konoha with nothing to do.

"Kit, I feel the chakra of the one tails and two tails somewhere nearby. The two tail's Chakra is closer. I can lead you in the right direction if you want." Kurama asked. During training, The Kyubi told Naruto his name as it felt that Naruto has earned its respect.

"Thanks Kurama for the heads up." Naruto thought and followed Kurama's direction. The direction Kurama gave led to Training Ground 7 where Team 7 used to train. When he reached the training ground, Naruto saw three female Ninjas sparring with each other. Suddenly, three swords were launched in the direction of him but he dodged it.

"We know you are hiding in there so get out here." A blond with two pigtails demanded. Naruto slowly walked into the open with his hands up.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us?" The same girl demanded.

"First of all, I'm not spying on you as this training ground is where my team used to train and secondly my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Oh sorry Naruto san we did not know that this training ground is in use." The short blonde hair girl said.

"No worries, from your headband you are from Kumo right? Why would Kumo send one of its Jinchūriki here?" Naruto questioned.

"How on earth did you know?" The redhead said as she and the shorthaired blonde stood in front of the longhaired blonde.

"I know because I'm like her." Naruto asked.

"Naruto san what do you mean you are like me?" the longhaired blond asked.

"You guys heard of the Kyubi right and how it attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage sealed it in a newborn baby and that baby was me. Anyway what are your names?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Yugito and the other blond is Samui. The redhead is Karui." Yugito replied.

"Well I have to go so I will see you tomorrow for the Chunin exams." Naruto said before using his modified Shushin to leave. All the three ladies saw were multiple golden dragons surrounding him and him disappearing.

"That Shushin is very cool. I wonder if he will teach us that?" Samui asked.

"We can try tomorrow. By the way did you noticed that he had his hand in the pocket all this time?" Karui asked.

"Now that you mentioned, I did notice it. What do you think he is trying to hide?" Yugito asked.

"No idea, lets get back before it gets dark.

Time Skip: Next day

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in front of the Academy waiting for their teammate Naruto to arrive.

"Where the hell is that dobe. If we are late because of him, his dead." Sasuke shouted before sensing some Chakra. Golden dragons started to form and when it cleared, Naruto was standing there.

"What are you looking at? Lets move or we will be late." Naruto said coldly before entering the Academy with his two teammates following behind. They went up a flight of stairs before seeing a crowd and Naruto immediately knew that there was a Genjutsu. Sasuke was about to comment on it but stopped when he felt Killing Intent directed at him.

"If you dare say something about it, I will make sure that you will be the last of the Uchiha clan. I don't mean killing you but something else instead." Naruto stated coldly before moving on. After climbing up another flight of stairs, Room 301 came into view and as team 7 walked in, they could feel killing intent directed at them. Sasuke and Sakura seems to shake a little in fear but it has no effect on Naruto whatsoever.

"Kit show them what is real KI." Kurama said in Naruto's mind. Naruto released both his own and Kurama's KI at the same time and people found it hard to breathe. Some even pissed their pants. Soon Naruto stopped his KI and people started to relax.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked as team eight entered.

" That Kiba san is known as Killer Intent or KI for short. It is used to intimidate opponents." Shino answered.

"Anyway, where is the dobe? I can't see him anywhere." Kiba shouted.

"Kiba if you don't shut up right now, I will shove a Kunai with explosive tags up your ass." Naruto said harshly sending shivers down people's spine.

"Who the hell is that?" Kiba silently asked Shino.

" I'm not so sure but my bugs tell me that it is Naruto san." Shino replied.

"How the hell did he have so much KI?" Kiba thought to himself.

Suddenly the room was filled with smoke, once the smoke cleared, there was a man standing there.

"My name is Ibiki and I will be the first examiner of the Chunin exam. Go find a sit and it can't be next to your teammates." Ibiki stated as everyone went to find a sit. Naruto ended up sitting next to Shikamaru and Shino. Once everyone found a sit, Ibiki continued. " Now that everyone is seated I will explain the rules. There are nine questions on the sheet of paper in front of you. If you are caught cheating five times you and your team will be disqualified. Any questions? No than let the first part of the exam begin!" Ibiki shouted.

At the Jonin Lounge

"Kakashi, who do you think your team will past the first part of the exam?" Asuma asked.

"It depends on how lenient Ibiki I guess." Kakashi stated.

"Who is Ibiki?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh right you just got promoted so you will not have known who he was. Ibiki is the head of the interrogation and torture department. He specializes with mental torture instead of Physical.

Back at the exam hall

Naruto already figured out that the exam was all about cheating so he decided to take out his book and read which happens to be the book that Kakashi loves to read. While training, Naruto came across the book and decided to try it. He realized why Kakashi loves to read it in the first place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ibiki asked.

"You see, I got bored of doing the exam so I decided to go ahead and entertain myself until the end of the exams." Naruto stated before going back to reading.

"You do know that is considered cheating right?" Ibiki questioned again.

"Sorry, you said something?" Naruto asked pissing Ibiki off.

"All you need to do is to be late for everything and people will believe that you are Kakashi in disguise!" Ibiki stated.

" Whatever, Can I go back to my reading now?" Naruto asked before reading again. Naruto waited until there were five minutes left of the exams so he put his plan into action.

" Hey Shikamaru, I know that you find the exams troublesome so I have a proposition. You hand me your exam paper and I will tell you a good spot where you can watch clouds." Naruto said to Shikamaru.

" Troublesome but you got yourself a deal." Shikamaru said before handing his paper to Naruto. Naruto told Shikamaru to go on top of the Hokage Mountain and rest on top of the Yondaime's head.

"Its time for the 10th and final question but before you answer it I will give you a choice to take it or not. If you chose not to, you and your team will be immediately disqualified" Ibiki said.

"Of course we will take it!" Kiba shouted.

" You have not heard the rest of it yet. If you chose to take the exam and fail, you will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki said.

" That's not fair. Some people in here already tried the exams several times!" Kiba shouted again.

"Yeah but they did not have as an examiner before." Ibiki stated. Five teams decided to leave and Sakura was about to raise her hand when Naruto interrupted.

"I call total bullshit on that. You don't have the power to ban us from taking the Chunin exams again. I know you are playing mind games with us; you are Konoha's top interrogator for a reason you know." Naruto stated calmly.

Ibiki could see people having their confidence back so he decided to continue.

"Those who decided to stay, you pass." Ibiki said.

"What? What about the tenth question?" Sakura screeched.

"Shut up you pink Banshee can't you talk like normal people do?" Naruto shouted any many people including Sasuke started to laugh a little.

" There was no such thing as a tenth question. You could say that making the decision to stay or leave was the tenth question." Ibiki replied

" I still don't understand." Kiba said.

"Think about it this way, you are tasked to with getting information from your enemy that could end the war quickly. Do you choose to go on the mission even though you know that you might die or do you chose not to do it and let the war drag on for a longer period of time?" Ibiki asked.

"Oh now I get it. Thanks for explaining it." Kiba said. Suddenly one of the windows broke and a figure came in.

"Listen up people my name is Anko and I'm going to be the examiner for the second part of the exams. Wow, Ibiki you are getting soft are you. 48 teams remaining?" Anko asked.

"We have some interesting candidates this year especially the boy who is reading Icha Icha paradise right now." Ibiki said.

"Hey there, fox Kun." Anko greeted. Naruto met Anko one day while training near the forest of death AKA training ground 44.

"Hey snake Chan. Since you are the next examiner, the next part will take place at training ground 44 right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. For those who do not know where training ground 44 is I suggest that for the rest of the day go find someone to tell you where is it." Anko said before leaving in a shushin. Once all the Genins left, Ibiki went to collect all the papers before going to the Jonin lounge where he met up with all the Jonin senseis.

" Hey Ibiki how did the Genins do?" Asuma asked.

"They did pretty well but the most surprising was Naruto actually. He exchanged papers with Shikamaru promising to give him a good spot for cloud watching. Ibiki said.

"Exploiting Shikamaru's hobby of cloud watching to get the answers huh. Now that is what I call thinking out of the box." Asuma said.

"Kakashi, I have a bone to pick with you. What the hell having you been doing during your training sessions? At one part of the exams, he took out Icha Icha paradise to read." Ibiki asked.

"He must have been a pervert then because I did not influence him in any way." Kakashi said before using the shushin to leave.

* * *

Pleaz R&amp;R. Any comments are accepted

**Disco Inferno Signing out**


	2. Forest, preliminary and new Taijutsu

**I do not own Naruto**

**" Woo Woo Woo You Know It!"- Zack Ryder.**

* * *

" Kakashi Sensei, can you tell us where Training ground 44 is? Naruto is being a dick right now and flat out refuse to tell us where it is." Sakura said.

" Interesting, how did Naruto know where training ground 44 is? Anyway it is located near the only Dango shop in Konoha so it will not be that hard to miss." Kakashi said.

" Thanks Kakashi Sensei, I will tell Sasuke that." Sakura replied before leaving to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Naruto was at The Hokage's office talking to the Sandaime Hokage.

"So Naruto, what do you want to talk about?" The Hokage asked.

"Err… Jiji is it possible for me to leave team 7 right now? Naruto asked.

" Why would you want to leave team 7 and can you please explain why you changed so much?" The Hokage asked. Naruto told him about everything from Kakashi only bothering to train Sasuke to him meeting the Kyubi and finding scrolls on Taijutsu. When asked, Naruto said that is was going to be a surprise. He also explained why he changed so much. By the time Naruto was done, The Sandaime Hokage was pissed.

" I approve of it. When I see Kakashi again, I'm going to burn all his Icha Icha books right in front of him." The Hokage said.

"Jiji will it be possible to save all the limited edition ones to me?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, Naruto, you read Icha Icha as well?" The Hokage asked.

"Yep but I'm not like Kakashi at all as I don't read it in public." Naruto replied. After chatting for a while, Naruto left The Hokage's Office. While walking, he was talking to Kurama and not paying attention until he bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that. Oh hey Samui." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto san." Samui replied.

"Just call me Naruto no need for the san bit. Anyway where are Yugito and Karui?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to split up and try to find the location of training ground 44 but people seems afraid of that place and would not tell me anything." Samui said.

"If you want, I can show you where it is." Naruto replied.

"Sure all we have to do right now is to wait for my teammates and we can go. By the way can you tell me how you did that dragon Shushin?" Samui asked.

"Sorry I can't since it is kind of personal but I can instruct you to make your own unique one instead." Naruto said before taking out a scroll on how to create your own personal Shushin. The two of them talked until both Yugito and Karui showed up.

"Naruto has offered to take us straight to training ground 44." Samui said.

"Finally, I don't know why people don't know about that place." Yugito muttered but loud enough for Naruto to here.

"The reason why not a lot of people know about is because training ground 44 has a rather notorious name that overshadows it." Naruto answered.

"What is the other name than?" Karui asked.

"The Forest of Death." Naruto answered.

"WHAT! The second part of the exams takes place at the notorious Forest of Death? Even the current Raikage does not dare to go in there." Samui shouted which was unlike her.

"Don't worry about it, I know the forest very well so you will not get lost or something like that. So do you want to go there now?" Naruto asked. When everyone nodded their head, Naruto started to walk and after five minutes they arrived.

"So this is the Forest of Death. I do not look that scary at all." Karui said.

"The forest itself is not scary but the beast inside it is and there is two pits in there which is covered in poisonous insects and animals." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Karui asked.

"Like I said I know this place very well. Besides I was the one that made those pits in the first place." Naruto replied.

"Why would you do that?" Yugito asked.

"I was training an ancient Taijutsu style that involves absorbing large amounts of Poison." Naruto stated.

" Anyway, are there any good places to eat in Konoha?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah, We just passed the Dango shop and there is another one that sells ramen." Naruto replied.

"They have ramen here?" Yugito asked excitedly

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"She loves ramen a lot." Samui replied.

"Ah it seems to be a Jinchūriki thing to like ramen because I like it too." Naruto stated.

"Can we stop standing here and go get some Ramen?" Yugito asked. Naruto brought them to Ichiraku's to eat.

"Hey Naruto, who are the three ladies?" Teuchi asked.

"They are from Kumo. The longhaired blonde is Yugito, the shorthaired blonde is Samui and the Redhead is Karui." Naruto answered.

"Ah nice what will you guys have?" Teuchi asked again.

"Old man I will have the usual." Naruto stated.

" Get me three bowls of fish ramen." Yugito said.

"Karui and I will have a miso ramen each." Samui stated. As they waited for the food to arrive, they talked about past missions. The three ladies were surprised to find out he faced Zabuza Momochi during the mission to wave. Once everyone finished, Naruto paid for the meal and they left the shop. Naruto decided to act as their guide and showed them around Konoha. On the way, they met up with Sakura, Team eight and ten.

"Hey Naruto, we are going to eat at the BBQ place, want to come along?" Choji asked,

"Sorry dude but I just ate." Naruto replied

"Naruto, who are the hot chicks behind you?" Kiba asked.

" They are a team from Kumo. I was just showing them around Konoha including where training ground 44 is." Naruto replied while Yugito, Samui and Karui nodded their heads towards them.

"You bastard! Why are you helping other teams instead of your own?" Sakura screeched.

"First of all, the next time you screech in front of me, I will personally make you a mute and shave off all your hair! Anyway, you my teammates? Team seven was doomed from the very start. I have no idea what the Hokage was smoking that day. From now on, I am officially removed from team seven and will be continuing the exams on my own." Naruto stated.

"You lie!" Sakura screamed this time instead of screech.

"No, I'm not. You can go ask the Hokage if you want. Now if you will excuse me I have a tour to finish." Naruto said before walking away with the Kumo team. After walking for a while Karui decided to speak.

" It seems that you do not like your teammates at all." She said.

" Try having a brooding asshole who is hell bent on killing someone and a fan girl that can destroy your ears by her screeching. On top of that, have a Sensei who is always late; love to read porn in public and shows favoritism to the brooding asshole. I swear Kakashi is going to teach him the Chidori very soon." Naruto listed.

"So uncool." Samui stated.

"Tell me about it. That is the reason why I left the team and the best part of this is that right after the Chunin exams are over, I will get to burn all of Kakashi's porn books except for the limited edition ones because I will be keeping it." Naruto stated before bringing them to the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Wow, this place is so nice." Yugito said

"Yeah I know, I always come here to relax." Naruto stated.

"Naruto it's getting quite late so we will be heading back to our hotel. Thanks for the tour and we will see you tomorrow." Yugito said as they left. The next day Naruto arrived at the training ground earlier then anyone else so he hid in the tree and waited. After five minutes, he felt Yugito's chakra so he went down to greet them.

" Are you guys ready for the test?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we are." Karui said as more teams started to arrive. Anko arrived in a standard leaf Shushin.

"Seems like most of you made it. Welcome to training ground 44 or more notoriously known as the Forest of Death!" Anko exclaimed.

"So this is the Forest of Death. From what I heard, right after the Shodaime Hokage died the beasts inside the forest started to attack random people. I also heard that after the Kyubi attacked Konoha; the beasts in there became even more savage because of the Kyubi's chakra and they only way to stop the beasts from attacking was to have the Kyubi's chakra in a person." Yugito said loud enough for other people to hear.

"But the Kyubi was killed, not sealed." Sakura stated.

"Oh really, that means that we are all screwed!" Yugito replied. Meanwhile, Naruto, Anko, Samui and Karui were laughing internally.

"Anyways the rules of this exam are very simple. Each team will be given a scroll. It will either be the Heaven or Earth scroll. In order to pass the exam, you will have to liberate a scroll different from yours off other teams. Once both scrolls are gathered, make your way to the tower in the center of the forests. Before you receive a scroll you will first have to sign this sheet." Anko stated.

"What is the sheet for?" Kiba asked.

"Oh it is to say that if you die inside this forest, neither me or Konoha is responsible for it." Anko said. Once Naruto signed the scroll, he received the Heaven.

"Hey Naruto, which scroll did you get?" Yugito whispered.

" I got the Heaven scroll. What about you guys?" Naruto asked back.

"We got the Earth scroll. Do you want to work together so that we can complete the second part of the exams faster?" Yugito asked again.

"That's sounds fine to me." Naruto said.

" Let the second exam commence!" Anko shouted and everyone dashed into the forest. Naruto and the Kumo team decided to follow the river and that lead them to an Iwa team.

"Give us your scroll and we will let you live." Naruto told the Iwa team.

"Konoha and Kumo ninjas are to soft to kill." An Iwa Genin said before Naruto launched a Kunai, which struck him in the neck killing him instantly. Naruto then gathered some spiritual energy and willed it to become a dragon. He then launches it at the remaining Iwa Genin. They tried to get out of the way but they were too slow to dodge so they received the full impact killing them as well. It turns out the Iwa team has the Earth scroll.

"What the hell was that?" Yugito asked.

"Can you wait until we reached the tower before explaining?" Naruto asked and the Kumo team nodded their heads. They found a nice spot to set up camp and Naruto created a shadow clone to scout for possible targets. Yugito then lit a fire to cook the fish that was caught in the river nearby. While they were eating, Naruto's clone managed to attack another Iwa team and retrieved a heaven scroll, which was handed to Yugito to keep. The next day, Naruto transported them outside of the tower via the Shushin.

"Lets get inside!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the door open. The others just sweat dropped at the display. Inside, they saw a wall with a few words missing.

" Since we are in the tower, we should open our scrolls." Naruto said before opening his scrolls while Yugito did the same. Suddenly smoke filled the room and when it was cleared, two men was seen standing in front of him.

"Hey Naruto, well done in completing the second part of the exam." Iruka said.

"Hey Iruka Sensei, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing fine but I have a tough time trying to get Konohamaru to listen to me." Iruka replied.

" So you are the guy Yugito is talking about. My name is Killer Bee and I'm their Sensei." Bee introduced himself.

"Wow to have a Jinchūriki as a sensei, I'm impressed." Naruto said.

"How did you know about me being a Jinchūriki?" Bee asked.

"That's simple a fox told me." Naruto replied and Bee immediately knew whom Naruto was talking about.

"Anyway, you guys should go rest. Naruto, I will take you to your room." Iruka said as he led Naruto out. Once Naruto settled down, he met up with Yugito and his team again.

"Now can you explain what you did to the two Iwa Genins?" Karui asked.

" It is another form of Taijutsu I recently learned, it is called " Style of the eighteen dragons." I created my dragon Shushin based on this Taijutsu." Naruto replied.

"When can we see that five poison styles of yours?" Samui asked.

"It depends on my mood." Naruto replied.

Time skip: four days later

" Since there are still to many people in here so a preliminary round will be held." Anko said as Jiraiya walked out.

" Ok, from the preliminary round onwards, it will be individual battles and the matches have been already been chosen. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka stay here while the rest of you make your way up to the balcony?" Jiraiya asked.

Once everyone got to the balcony, Jiraiya continued.

"Both sides ready? Begin!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm so going to win this and the Kumo team with hot chicks will notice me." Kiba claimed.

"Are you going to continue talking or what?" Naruto asked.

"Even if you have changed, I will beat you loser." Kiba shouted and something inside Naruto just snapped.

On the balcony

" I feel sorry for Naruto, his luck is going to run out soon." Kurenai said.

"You are right but it is already a surprise for him to make it this far." Asuma said.

Back at the battleground

Kiba quickly sent a chakra infused punch to Naruto but it missed. Kiba tried it a few more times but it failed each time. Naruto decided that it was enough of dodging and decided to use the five poison style.

"Kiba you should give up right now or you are going to regret it." Naruto warned.

" Yeah right like I'm going to forfeit to the likes of you." Kiba replied.

"Don't say I did not warn you." Naruto muttered before sending poison to his fists making them black and channel spiritual energy to form a dragon.

On the balcony

Gai immediately knew what style it was a paled. "It's over for Kiba." Gai said

"What do you mean? Naruto has not struck Kiba yet." Kurenai asked.

" I know what Taijutsu style Naruto is using. It is known as the five Poison style were you will have to absorb Poison from different types of insect and animals. No matter how fast Kiba is, he will not be able to escape from Naruto's attack." Gai replied. Everyone paled at the part where one has to absorb different types of poison to use a Taijutsu style.

"What do you mean by that?" Asuma asked this time.

"Somehow Naruto managed to merge the five poison style with the style of the eighteen dragon creating a very dangerous attack. My " morning Peacock" and other attacks are based on that." Gai replied yet again. Everyone was shocked at how Naruto was able to learn both styles and it was clear in everyone's mind that Kiba was screwed. Kurenai hoped that Naruto would not be too aggressive and kill Kiba.

Back at the battleground

Naruto quickly launched his attack towards Kiba at great speed hitting Kiba straight on and lots of smoke was created. Once the smoke cleared, Kiba was in the middle of a large crater and his whole body was covered in poison. It was clear that Kiba was not going to get up anytime soon so Naruto was declared the winner.

Time skip: after the matches

"You will have a month to train for the finals where the matchup will be shown." Jiraiya said before dismissing everyone.

* * *

**R&amp;R. Thanks**

**The Disco Inferno signing out.**


End file.
